One Last Time
by DanslaLune
Summary: Il s'enivra de son parfum et goûta ses lèvres jusqu'à plus soif. Une dernière fois. L'écho de sa voix résonna encore une fois. Une dernière fois. Damon Salvatore se préparait à vivre les prochaines décennies sans Elena Gilbert. Spoiler saison 6, personnage peut-être un peu OOC, suite à venir.


_**One last time – Delena**_

Le cercueil trônait là, dans le clair obscur du salon de la résidence Salvatore.

Un rayon de soleil traversait la pièce pour tomber sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille endormie, rappelant les tableaux de ceux qu'on a immortalisé dans leur dernier sommeil.

L'atmosphère qui régnait était lourde. Lorsque Damon entra dans la pièce, il lui sembla que l'air se figeait dans ses poumons. Le cercueil l'écrasait littéralement, empêchant toute pensée logique de faire surface dans son esprit. Les dernières heures avait été éprouvantes mais il avait plus ou moins réussit à tenir les récents événements à distance. À la vue du cercueil, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, avec la force d'un boulet de canon. La douleur qu'il ressenti quand il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé était telle qu'il aurait préféré recevoir un pieux dans le cœur.

Elena était partie.

Et il ne la reverrait plus avant la mort de Bonnie.

Toute la rage, la tristesse et la douleur qu'il avait contenu jusque là explosèrent et l'aveuglèrent un instant. Damon Salvatore allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans Elena Gilbert, elle qui avait été plus que la femme qui l'aimait : son salut, son repère. Ne plus la voir, ne plus entendre le son de sa voix, le bruit léger de ses pas, ne plus sentir son parfum, ne plus toucher le satin de sa peau...

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait ait le bon choix, qu'il avait agit justement, comme il le fallait. Comme elle l'aurait voulu. Car il savait qu'Elena n'aurait jamais permit qu'on sacrifia la vie de sa meilleure amie pour la sauver elle. Et elle n'aurait jamais pardonné à Damon s'il l'avait fait.

La perspective de passer les prochaines décennies sans elle lui paraissait injuste et insupportable, mais celle de se savoir haït par elle et de ne jamais pouvoir être pardonné le terrifiait davantage. Il ne pourrait vivre l'éternité sans elle, privé de son amour. Autant mourir, ça ne serait pas très différent. Pour le moment, son repère s'en était allé. Il aurait aimé qu'il en eu été autrement : s'il n'était pas intervenu, Bonnie serait morte et Elena serait toujours à ses côtés.

Mais voilà, Bonnie était la meilleure amie d'Elena et son amie à lui aussi. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de leur faire subir ça.

Comme à travers une glace épaisse, Damon regarda Caroline mener Bonnie jusqu'au cercueil. Les bruits lui parvenaient assourdis, son monde et son cœur seraient figés dans la glace pour les prochaines décennies jusqu'au réveil d'Elena.

Comme il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras en cet instant ! Se réveiller de se terrible cauchemar et la trouver endormie et paisible à ses côtés !

La vie avait souvent été injuste et cruelle avec lui. Dure, elle ne lui faisait souvent aucun cadeau. Tour à tour battu, détesté, trompé, utilisé, haï, il avait érigé une forteresse en lieu et place de son cœur, et dès que cela avait été rendu possible, fait taire ses sentiments en renonçant à son humanité. Peu à peu on l'avait craint et il avait alors mené sa vie sans scrupules, sans hésiter à sacrifier des innocents pour son confort personnel.

Puis Elena été arrivée dans sa vie. Lumineuse, elle en avait chassé les ombres. Pierre par pierre, patiemment, elle avait construit les bases de leur relations, tout comme elle avait façonné une ouverture dans la forteresse. Elle avait finit par se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle l'avait réchauffé par son amitié puis son amour.

Damon Salvatore, le ténébreux et sanguinaire vampire était tombé pour elle, la douce et charmante Elena Gilbert. Il s'était laissé attendrir par cette gamine humaine orpheline un peu paumée, qui s'était révélée être fragile et forte à la fois. Il en était tombé amoureux et à ses côtés s'était pris à rêver d'un avenir meilleur. Il avait osé espérer pour la première fois depuis des années. Mais une fois de plus, alors qu'il le touchait du bout des doigts, il voyait son bonheur tout neuf lui être arraché.

La vie avait souvent été injuste et cruelle avec lui, mais à cet instant précis, alors qu'il conduisait le cercueil contenant le corps d'Elena dans le sanctuaire de leur famille, il lui parut qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi cruelle qu'à ce jour.

Alors qu'il s'était promis de la rendre heureuse et de la protéger, il avait échoué. Elena était partie.

La voix de Stefan lui parvint. Il s'entendit répondre puis, tentant de cacher son émotion dit :

«Il est temps pour moi de lui dire au revoir».

Il avait repoussé l'échéance mais sa savait incapable de la laisser aller sans la revoir une dernière fois, sans un dernier adieu. Son frère le laissa seul et la main qui se voulait compatissante posée sur son épaule lui sembla peser une tonne.

Lentement, il sentis l'emprise sur ses pensées se relacher. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, voulant au maximum retarder l'inévitable et la garder un peu plus longtemps avec lui, voler les secondes restantes aux années à venir. Il voulait garder ces derniers moments passés avec elle gravés dans dans son cœur, sa tête et sur sa rétine, avant qu'ils ne deviennent souvenirs brumeux.

Il sentait encore son corps chaud contre lui, son poids léger dans ses bras, comme celui d'un nouveau né.

Il s'enivra une dernière fois de son parfum qui flottait encore dans 'air autour de lui, l'inhala à s'en brûler les poumons, goûta ses lèvres jusqu'à plus soif. Une dernière fois.

L'écho de sa voix résonna encore une fois. Une dernière fois.

«Je t'aime, Damon Salvatore.»

«Je t'aime aussi.»


End file.
